First and Second Chances
by Hitgirl89
Summary: AU: When NYPD Det. Emma Swan walks out after Regina breaks their vows, she finds herself back in Boston with her friend Jane who is going through her own relationship crisis after shooting her best friend's father. Can Regina get Emma to take her back? Can Jane and Maura finally break through their walls?


**AN: Hello Everyone!**

**This story is an OUAT and R&I AU, and ships SwanQueen and Rizzisles. I hope you all enjoy it, and positive criticisms would be lovely because I have never written for this site or ship before so the formatting is a little confusing for me. Enjoy!**

**And yes I dont own anything, :( it all belongs to TNT and ABC. **

* * *

Emma sat on the train staring blankly out the window. Nothing but trees were flying by but for all she knew a dragon could be outside the window and she wouldn't notice. She was in shock. She knew it, she had seen enough in her line of work to know all the ways someone could respond to a traumatic event. A trauma? Is that what this was? No one was hurt, at least not physically, cause who was she kidding something was defiantly shattered. Her brain just kept spinning in circles, never seeming to finish any coherent thought. Emma felt the seat beside her sink in. Her eyes snapped to the man next to her, while her hand reached at the imaginary gun at her waist. It wasn't there and she knew it.

The man's eyes widen slightly and he gave her wry smile, "Hello Love, mind sharing a cabin?" Emma stared for a second before nodding her head slightly, and straightening up in the seat. The blonde blinked quickly before dropping her hands back in to her lap.

"Yeah, sure of course." Emma slid over against the window. The man looked her the sly smile dropping as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Excuse me?" The blonde gave a side glance back at the man beside her. He was wearing a long coat that she was sure he thought made him look cool, and he had this light English accent.

"Come on, anyone can see you have something on your mind. Someone perhaps? Get in to it with your fella, dear."

Emma locked eyes with the man. "Don't call me dear," she snapped. The man continued to give a smirk.

"Struck a nerve I see." Emma narrowed her eyes, she went to open her mouth but was cut off. "Hey it's a long train ride, you look like you could use a person to vent to who better to tell than a stranger?"

Emma sat there silently for a few minutes, ignoring the stare of the stranger. The man was right, as annoying as he was. All the feelings building up in her were going to come out, one way or the other. Maybe it would help, or maybe it would make it all too real. She turned her head to the window and leaned her forehead against the glass, and watched the trees.

_Albany- Two Hours ago_

_ Emma shut the door to the cab and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, pausing briefly to take in the hotel before smiling brightly at the doorman. She ran inside to the front desk. A young woman looked up from her computer with a wide, if fake, smile. Her light auburn hair was pulled up into a neat French twist, according to the name tag on her jacket her name was Karen._

_ "Welcome to the Emperor Hotel, checking in?" She chirped. _

_ Emma leaned into the counter, "Hello Karen, actually I just need a room key. My wife is already checked in, she been here a couple of days already."_

_ "Oh okay, well is your wife in the lobby?" The woman looked around, seeing no one she turned to the blonde. " We need her to come down and authorize a new key being programmed if she's the name on file... It's a safety measure."_

_ The blondes smile dropped slightly, "Of course, I understand. I was hoping to surprise her. I spoke to her about 45 minutes ago and she was going to grab an early dinner. She doesn't know I was able to get time off work." She bent down like she was about to share a secret, she had learned a long time ago most people could be broken with a bit of charm. It wouldn't be the end of the world if she had to call Regina but she really wanted to surprise her. Emma was supposed to be working, but she had gotten time off at the last minute._

_ Emma and Regina had been married for almost four years, together for six, both their jobs were challenging but they had always made their relationship a priority. There were countless nights when one had fallen in to bed hours after the other had fallen asleep because of work. Emma couldn't never really rest unless her wife was beside her, and she hadn't seen her for five days._

"_Ma'am I'm sorry but it goes against policy." The woman's smile held as fake as ever, but her eyes were quickly turning steely. It was time for a new approach. Emma pulled her ID out of her duffel and laid it face down on the counter. Her gold badge glittered from the light above, giving the lady a good look before going ahead._

_ "If you could call your manager I would be more than happy to discuss the safety policy with them." Front Desk Karen's eyes widen looking quickly between the pretty blonde and the badge on the counter. Emma could see the wheels turning in her head; the girl wouldn't get in trouble with the manager if she called him but all she really wanted to do was get back to her Facebook on the computer._

_ Taking a deep sigh, "May I have your wife's name, officer?"_

_ Emma matched her irritated sigh with a look, "Detective... Swan-Mills, my wife is the same last name. First name Regina." The woman made a few quick taps on the keyboard before glancing back a the blonde._

_ "I see a Regina Mills here." Karen said, emphasizing the last name. " She's in the executive suite, Room 901." She quickly programmed a key card and handed it to the blonde. Emma went to grab the card from the woman but she didn't release immediately. "Do me a favor? Don't get me fired."_

_ Emma gave the woman a smile and walked to the elevator. Pushing the button for the ninth floor her smile remained on her face. Her beautiful brunette had left Sunday afternoon to drive to Albany for a case she had been working on for months. A woman had been charged with killing her husband and Regina was defending her. Their jobs had put them on opposing sides of cases a few times over the years, ending in passionate fights and make up sex, but this time Emma was actually pulling for the defense. The 30 year old defendant had been abused by her millionaire husband for years when she snapped and shot him with the pistol he kept in his office. Regina had worked tirelessly finding witness statements and doctors notes to build a defense on the basis of battered woman syndrome, and had gotten a change of venue to lessen the media attention. So that is how Emma found herself in Albany on a Thursday afternoon, her wife was giving closing arguments in the morning and the blonde wanted to show her support. It had been a long half year for the couple but fall was here and Emma wanted nothing more than to see her lady shine._

_ The elevator doors opened and she walked off to see a long hallway lined with just four doors, two on each side._

_ "Wow." The blonde thought to herself she hadn't realized when the lady at the desk said suite she meant the penthouse. It wasn't unusual for her wife to choose to stay in a larger room but, it seemed like a waste for one person. Emma shook her head lightly, " Oh the difference a well bred childhood makes." Finding the correct door she removed the key card from her jacket pocket. It was when she looked down at the door she saw the privacy sign. At the sight of the "Do Not Disturb" sign she paused, a small wave washed over her. She pushed the key in to the slot but delayed pulling it out, tilting her head she briefly considered knocking. Thinking it over quickly she closed her eyes before pulling out the card, watching the little light turn green she opened the door. She walked in to the room slowly, a feeling of anxiety fell over her as she took in the large quite suite. The room was divided with a large living room and kitchen in the center and two rooms with double doors at opposite ends. To the right the double doors were open wide showing an empty room with queen bed. Emma swung her head to the left where the other rooms doors were tightly shut, but noises from a low television were in the background. Regina never left a TV on when she left a room. _

_ The blonde walked slowly and quietly through the room as she tried to keep her heart beat steady. She zeroed in on the doors, her head was screamed at her to stop but she couldn't. Her natural instincts the ones that made her a good cop and had gotten her out of sticky situations more than once had turned against her. The same gut feelings that told her where to looks for clues at crime scenes and when someone was lying, were now telling her that when she opened those doors she would be changing her world._

_ She laid her hand on the knob and quietly twisted the handle and pushed the door open. She closed her eyes lightly, taking a deep breath before finishing opening the door. The TV cast a low glow across the bed where her gorgeous wife lay sleeping face down nothing on but a blue sheet at her mid back. A small smile lifted on the blondes face, she felt a laugh rise in her chest._

"_I guess she decided to stay in after all," she thought._

_Emma took a step in to the room walking towards the bed but was stopped by the sound of the toilet flushing. Another noise and two heavy steps, her senses slowed down every second felt minutes long. The bathroom pulled open to reveal a man in boxers, a shocked look came across his face when he spotted her before fading to a smirk._

_ The man with sandy colored hair glanced at the woman on the bed, then back at Emma before saying, "See something you like?" It suddenly clicked who the man in the towel was, the prosecutor in her Regina's trial._

_ Emma sent a look to the brunette, filled with disgust, "It looks like you did." The blond turned walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her._

_ Regina's head popped up from the pillow, "What was that? Robin were you talking to someone?"_

_ "No." Regina looked at him suspiciously. The loud bang of main door to the suite slammed shut, and Regina's eyes shot open. She threw the sheet off the bed and grabbed a robe._

_ "Oh my god, oh my god. Who the hell was that Robin? Robin?!"_

_ "Your wife."_

_ "Shit." Robin tried to pull her by the arm as she run out the room and then flung open the door to the suite. She looked back and forth down the hall seeing a flash of blond getting in to the elevator._

_ "Emma! Emma, wait please," she yelled, running to the elevator before the doors could. Regina slammed to a stop in front of the lift, her chest heaving. Her eyes locked on her wife. Emma was standing in the middle with her head down. "Emma please, it's not... just please stay and talk to me."_

_ Emma lifted her head slowly to lock her eyes with her wife. Green eyes slamming in to brown. Regina felt her heart clench, one tear fell down Emma's cheek. She took a step toward the brunette, and brought a hand up to her cheek. Emma's face flinched like it was painful to touch her, and Regina leaned in to her hand, tears prickling her eyes. She let out a small whimper when Emma pulled her hand away and stepped back in to the elevator again, pushing the lobby button. Regina stood frozen, while the door closed and began to descend._

A voice came over a speaker on the train, "Thank you for traveling with Amtrak, the time now is 10:00 PM and we should be arriving in Boston at 12:30 AM. The dinner cabin is open, and there will be food and beverage carts coming down the aisles. Please enjoy your trip." Emma leaned over in her seat and, grabbed her duffel. She removed her cellphone from the front pocket. It was turned off, and she held it in her hand trying to decide whether turning it on to listen to the radio, and check baseball scores were worth the possibility of seeing her messages. There was 2 and a half hours left on this train, what was she gonna do? She couldn't just sit here she'd lose her mind. She should have listened to her wife, Regina always brought a book with her.

"No Swan, don't think about her now. We don't fall to pieces in public." She thought. She looked over the man sitting next to her. "Well," she thought, "Its either him or chance my phone. Lesser of two evils." And threw the phone back in to the back in to the bag.

"So?... What are you doing on a train to Boston at 10:00 on a Thursday night?" The man gave a light chuckle.

"Change your mind about talking to me?"

Emma flushed lightly, and held out her hand to guy, "Yeah sorry man, I'm..uh having a bad day. Emma Swan-Mi...Swan. How ya doing?" The man leaned over and shook her hand..

"It's alright love, Killian Jones. I'm actually on my way home, I live in Boston. I was in Albany for an art show, the college was showing some of my work."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "You're an artist?" She looked at Killian's outfit, he was still dressed up. He wore a long leather jacket and black pants, and he looked like he was eyeliner. "Yeah, I can see it? What kind of art do you do?"

"I'm a photographer, I just started to take off in to stardom." Killian said with a smirk. I doubt you would recognize my name."

"Probably not, but I probably wouldn't anyway. I like art well enough but I'm more athletes than artists, my wife might know."

"Wife? A lass who plays on my team than, I guess it wasn't a fight with your _fella _than." Killian said, and they shared a look of understanding. "Did you have a fight?"

"I'm not sure a fight is what I would call it."

"So are you running home, or running away?"

Emma furrowed her brow, "A little of both guess. I live in New York; my wife is working a case in Albany. She's a lawyer, she shouldn't home till at least tomorrow night but I didn't want to go home." Killian studied her face, looking a little confused.

"So why is Boston a little bit of home?"

"Because I grew up there, well kind of, I just moved to New York a few years ago. I work for the NYPD." Emma said with a smirk, has the man continued to stare at her. "What I don't look like a detective to you?"

Killian's face once again form a look of amusement, which was quickly noticing was his everyday expression, "I don't know about that, love. Like you said, I can see it." Emma gave a light laugh, her smile widening just long enough for the man beside her to see how beautiful she really was. He leaned in conspiratorially, "You know if we were straight we would make a lovely pair."

Emma's smile died in front of his eyes, her lips in a start line, unwanted images flashed in front of her eye, before she gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess we would." Killian took in the expression on his new friends face. He was beginning to see the problem, and that it was problem something better left unsaid.

For the rest of the trip the two chatted back and forth about nothing, and everything. When the train speaker finally announced they were arriving in Boston it was after midnight. Emma was exhausted and her duffel bag felt twice a heavy as when she started. She followed Killian off the train and to the taxi line, but before she could duck inside a cab she felt him grab her arm.

Killian held a card in his hand, "If you want to hang out and talk while your town, or just see some good photography, give me a call love. She gave a brief smile, and took the card.

"See ya around Jones," she replied with a short smile and got in cab.

It was a short ride to the apartment, she was thankful the woman hadn't moved since she'd been gone. Easily finding the correct down she looked at her watch and hoped she wasn't going to have to wake her up. Three knocks, and about a minute later she heard shuffling behind the door before it swung open to reveal a tall brunette with a long curly locks. The woman stared confused for a moment, before the shock set in.

"Swan?"

Emma looked up her eyes finally starting to water. "Hello Jane, can I come in?


End file.
